A Prince, a gem and a chicken ?
by Rei-baka
Summary: one shot. Story in Kyoko lala land. Enjoys


Skip Beat fanfic

One shot

" _Onee-sama"_

Kyoko quickly wake up and sit up. She was lying under the shade of a blossom tree, it was a sunny day and she saw a butterfly pass by and she was again assault by another cry of " _Nee-sama" _. Kyoko look at her left, at her right and she saw Maria running toward her.

She quickly stands up and opens her arms just in time for Maria to throw herself in.

"_What__ is it Maria?_"

The little girl smile and answer "_Dad is waiting for us. We should go__home before it's t__o__o late_"

Kyoko nodded and with Maria still in her arms, she walks toward a mansion that was 1 miles away, but so huge that you can still see its roof.

After 15 minutes, both girls arrived at their house; they were climbing the stair when they were greeting by an angry Kanae "_where were you?_"

Kyoko grin "_Sorry, Kanae, I fell asleep_".

Kanae glare at her " _Mo! Hurry up, Father is waiting for us."_

Kyoko and Maria quickly run to Kanae and the three of them went to the living room where there are another girl who was writing in a notebook and a man standing near their huge fireplace, and when he saw them smile like a child. The girl without stopping her writing says "_You're late_", Kyoko quickly bow and apologize

"_It's nothing Shiori-chan, all I __want is__ to see my four beautiful daughters_" the man was laughing and shows them a couch where they quickly sit down.

Their father was grinning like he won the first price in lottery. Kyoko, Kanae and Shiori were waiting for the worse and the innocent Maria was smiling, sitting on their father Laps. Lori was going to announce to his daughters the good new but he was interrupt by a loud bang and a yell of "_Darling!_", an elegant petite woman come through the door, she was panting, her dress still in her hand to facilitate her run.

She look at her family "_We are invite to the royal ball!_" Lori looks at his wife and pout "_Ten, I was going to tell our__ daughter but you ruin all the fun_".

The petite woman let her dress fell down, coughs a little and looks innocently at her husband "_Sorry_" Lori shook his head amused. The younger of the girl look at her mother then at her father, she squeal "_really?_", when her father nodded Maria was jumping while yelling "_Yeah! We are going to __meet__ the royal family. I heard that the crown prince was very handsome, is it true?_" This time it was Ten who nod.

After few minutes of Maria exiting yelling, both parents look at their three other daughters, they were frozen to their spot, wide eyes, mouth agape. Kanae, the most temperamental of them three, quickly say "_Without me_ ", follow by the two other girls.

Both parents looks disappointed to their daughters and Ten firmly say " _You can__'t__ do that to me! Whose say Ball, say make up and I totally want to do your make up! Please don't let me down!_" Kyoko looks down ashamed to hurt her mother's feeling, she then looks at her sisters, Kanae and Shiori sighs when seeing their sister's look and they nodded at their mother.

Lory smile at his family and with a proud smile say "_I'm happy that we __agree, And as a surprise, for this ball, I already bought my beautiful daughter__s__ and gorgeous wife their dress!_" and with a clap of his hands, five maid come out holding the same dress but in different size and all of these were of the same color, a really flashy pink, that burn your eyes. Al the girls grimace and even their mother couldn't stop herself. The man looks at his family and concluded with a "_We'll have so much fun this week end!_"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The four daughters were meeting in Kyoko's bedroom, each one with their assign dress set down as far as possibility of them. Kanae break the tense atmosphere "_I can't believe it, are we really force to __wear__ these thing?_" The three other girls nodded looking dejected.

Suddenly Kyoko look up with gleaming eyes. Kyoko bent down toward her sisters, whispering "_Nobody say we can't ameliorate them!_" Kanae and Chiori smirk at Kyoko and Maria looks up confused, Kyoko smiles tenderly at her "_Don't worry, I'll help you!_"

The next morning, the daughter of The duke Takerada were seen in town making purchases, smirking evilly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The morning of the ball, the girls of Duke Takerada were corner by their mother in the bathroom when they were preparing themselves, their mother smile when she saw her daughters' dresses. When they saw their mother smile at their dress, they relax a little. But they quickly tense up when their mother say "_I really have to do a beautiful make__ up__ for each of my girls that will, I'm sure, find a man at this ball_" and Ten start to giggle nonstop, while her daughters wad a pure look of horror on their face.

Finally the night come, a beautiful night, stars were shining in the sky, it was warm with a breeze that transporting the music coming from the castle. There are many coaches driving toward the castle, where the royal family invites most of the population, many of these people were, of course, young woman come to try and seduce the still unmarried prince.

The king, queen and the prince were sitting in their thrown waiting for the last of their guests before they can join the crowd. The prince was sitting at his father's right and was talking with his bestfriend and advisor but vibes of boredom were emitting by the handsome prince. His father feeling this, tell him to wait some more, almost everyone was here and the king add, half for his son half for himself, that one of his longtime friends and his family were coming tonight and that he was waiting for the show, that he's sure, was coming. The prince's mother discretely adds that he had three beautiful daughters still singles. The prince sighs at the implication. After another ten minutes, the royal family stops talking when a silence fell in the ballroom. The king and queen look toward the entrance and the king couldn't stop his sniggers to escape,at this his son finally look up and saw a family at the door in a degrade of pink, even the man, who was side by side with beautiful woman, had a touch of pink on his suit.

The prince vaguely heard his father saying "_That is the Duke Takerada for you_"

On the other side of the ballroom, the pink family had mix feeling; joyful for the only man, embarrassment for the older woman and irritation and embarrassment for the youngest. The four daughters made the first move, they go down the stair and Kyoko takes Maria's hand before entering the crowd. The four girls go to the royal family and courts, but before they can escape, theirs parents were next to them; Lory put his hands on the shoulders of his oldest daughters and proclaims "_long time no see, my friends. Wasn't my daughters beautiful?_" Kanae glare, Shiori roll her eyes, Kyoko blushes and Maria giggles.

The queen answer with plotting eyes "_They are lovely, __what__ a pity that they are still single_" Ten eyes intensely the prince "_Yes, what a shame, but I'm sure they will find a nice man soon._"

The girls fed up of their parents' antic decide to leave and rejoin their friends Momose who were standing alone next to the buffet. Before they left, Kyoko reach for Maria's hand, but the little girl tell them that she wants to stay with their parents, Kyoko nodded and quickly go to her two other sister, not seeing the prince's eyes following all her moves.

The ball restart and the king and queen urge their son and his friend to go dance and meet everyone while they talk with their friends. The prince and his aid stand up and leave, just five minutes later they were sieged by thousands of girls "_oua! What a success you have; Kuon!_" the aid was answered by a gentleman smile and a whisper "_If I dance, you dance to, you can't escape it, Yashiro_" The aid grimace and the dance began, promising foot pain later.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"_I can't believe it!_" Kanae was growling, repeating this sentence again and again.

Momose smiles at the girls "_You have beautiful dress even with the main theme_" The girls thank her, remembering their father's face when he saw that they traffic their dress.

Kanae had a dominant of red, red laces, red belt, a red necklaces and a rose in her half up hair.

For Chiori, it was violet, just few touches, the belt, a pendant and a beautiful butterfly pin in her hair.

Finally for Kyoko, it was blue, a midnight blue, she had sewn an intriguing motif all over her dress and she wore a eyes catching gem in a beautiful pendant resting between her breast that have a shade of blue but with the light it turn toward an amber colors like her eyes then to a violet.

Everyone was captive by the three beautiful ladies that stand out of the crowd. Momose was kidnap and force to dance with a man that made her laughs the entire dance. The three sisters was left alone until the cousin Ishibachi come and invite them to dance, the three girls gladly accept and they were off to dance, awhile dancing they saw Maria be invite by her crush Hio, his family was acquaintance with their father.

Maria was laughing, blushing and enjoying herself and it seem that her crush too. The older sisters smile at each other.

After three more dance, suddenly Kyoko saw the man that was standing next to the prince, asking Kanae for the next dance, Kanae was looking for an escape but cross Kyoko smirking face and she glare at her before she agree with the still waiting man. Kyoko smile and turn toward her other sisters when suddenly a hand appears before her eyes, she slowly look up and lock eyes with the prince himself. He smiles at her and she shyly accepts his hand and they began to dance.

At the beginnings in an embarrassing silence. Then Kyoko saw her sister Kanae blushing at something her partner said but she tried to look offend. Kyoko giggle and say to herself "_Good for you Kanae_", she let a little cry escape her when she heard the prince saying "_Your sisters and Yashiro made a cute couple_", Kyoko nodded and look in the prince eyes "_true, your aid seem to be able to make blushing my sister it's infrequent_", the prince chuckle "_I must say that Yashiro seem to be enjoying himself __and it's pretty infrequent too, mostly in ball_."

Kyoko smile amused, and the prince forgot for few second how to breathe, they continue to talk while dancing. But it stops, too early for the prince liking, when Kyoko saw her little sister yawning.

She excuses herself and turn around missing the look of deception on the prince face. She quickly goes to her parents and courts to the king and queen, say to her parents that she will take a walk around the garden with Maria. Her parents nodded telling her to be careful and Kyoko grab her little sister hand and go outside not paying attention to the shadow following her to the garden.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kyoko and Maria were walking through the garden; they arrived to a rose garden and Maria more awake, made Kyoko go to it. They were admiring the flowers when a hand was put on Kyoko's shoulder, she screams and Maria come stand behind her sister legs , finally both girls heard "_Really, Kyoko, stop screaming_" Kyoko abruptly stop and look at the man in front of her, a man that had once break her heart, a man that she learn to forget.

"_What__ are you doing here Shotaro?"_ He smirk "_I was __inviting__o__f course_" Kyoko shook her head, wondering how she could have fallen for him.

Suddenly Sho firmly grab her arm and shake her, asking "_Why__ hadn't you come to me at the beginning of the ball and why did you accept to dance with other men_." Then after his rent, he say in absolute confidence "_You're mine_".

This time Kyoko was the one to be angry, she tried to made him release her, but he grip her tighter "_I a__m__ not your and will never be again. You broke my heart, toss me aside when __a b__r__easted girl passes__ by and I finally forget about you, I don't want to have to do anything with you, so stop talking to me or even better stop trying to see me, because I don't want to see you._" And like Maria understands everything, she gives a kick in Sho's leg and yells "_And __releases__ my sister!_"

Sho glare at the little girl and lift up a hand, trying to strike her. Kyoko quickly push her little sister behind her and brace herself for the impact. But nothing comes. She quickly look up and saw Shotaro's hand be mainted be another hand taller than his, attach to the arm that were encircling while dancing "_It's not a proper way to treat a little girl nor a lady_" Sho turn around, his hand still up "_She's mine, don't interfere_" Sho's eyes widen when the man holding his hand go out of the shadow.

Kuon was glaring at the arrogant man in front of him, all of his gentleman act were throw aside, he growl "_Don't ever touch her again, no even better don't ever go near her and her family or I'll make sure you won't live another day_" Sho nodded and at the second his arm was release, he sprint away of them.

Kyoko bow "_Thank you for everything, Prince_" Kuon shook his head "_Kuon, not Prince_" When Kyoko didn't look up, he ask worry "_Are you okay?_" She nodded but was still looking down. Kuon made her look at him and saw trail of tears. He wipes them, but they won't stop falling.

He look around and spot a bench, he grab her gently and sit her on the bench with Maria next to her. He sit down to and take Kyoko in his arms and Maria was passing a comforting hand on her sister back trying to be strong for her, but falling when she began to cry to. Kuon release Kyoko and Take The little girl on his lap, posing one of his hand on the blond lock of the girl and pass his other arm around Kyoko who bend down and pose her head on his shoulder. He waits for the girls in his arms to calm down.

When finally they stop crying, Maria was asleep and Kyoko embarrassed. He release Kyoko but grade Maria on his lap, not wanting to wake her up. Kyoko smiles at the scene and quietly thank Kuon, he smile with reassurance at her. Kyoko see that he restrain himself for not asking. She smiles and tell him "_He was my secret ex-__fiancé__, we were childhood friends and he promise to married me when we'll be older but I saw h__im with another woman and they were really intimate __ with each other. I leave him and forget about him but he had to come back and ha__rass__ me."_ Kuon was thanking god that the brat wasn't there or he will have be dead by now.

Wanting to lift the mood Kuon says "_you have a really a beautiful gem"_ Kyoko softly smile "_it's a present of a friends of mine when I was younger. He was a really precious friends but he __disappears", _

_"and__ if he come back, will you f__orgive him to have dis__appears?"_ Kyoko take time before answering with confidence "_yes, He surly had a good reason"_ Kuon nodded before he take the gem in his hand "_ you made it in a beautiful pendant, I hope it help you with your tears and fear"_

Kyoko look up, wide eyes and Kuon smile, Kyoko still shock whispered "_Corn?"_ Kuon nodded "_even if it'__s more KUON" _Kyoko blushes but smiles and hugs him tight. Kuon barely heard Kyoko say _"__I miss you so much_"he wrap his arms around the girl and say_ "__I__miss you to Kyoko__and now I'll never let you go again_" Kyoko nodded.

After more minutes they release each other and Kuon stand up with Maria still sleeping in his arms. He held his hand to Kyoko "_we should go, everyone will be worry" _she nodded and takes his hand but after she was up, he still hold her hand in his.

They began walking toward the castle when they heard mumble, they go near it and saw Kanae and Yashiro kissing. Kyoko blush and Kuon smirks he tugs on Kyoko's hand and made her go away of the young couple.

They enter the ballroom; Kyoko looks around and saw Chiori in greet conversation with one of the Ishibachi brother. She looks some more but before she can spot her parents, Kuon was dragging her toward his parents; they were greet by smile and hug.

Kyoko shyly ask "_Do you know where __my parents are? Maria is aslee__p and it's late, we should go home_." Kuon's smile fade, Kuu and Julie smile at him and he glares back.

Both royal look at Kyoko and Say "_ don't worry, your family __sleep here, it h__as been some time__since the last time your family and us spent time together, Kuon will show you a room for Maria and we'l__l tell your parents ab__out the new"_Kyoko courts and thank them.

Kuon let her to the 2nd floor and enter a small room with a little bed, he put the little girl in bed and Kyoko come take her shoes away, undress her centurion and put away her pin hair. She kisses her little sister's forehead, whispering goodnight.

She comes back to Kuon and he grab her hand blushes but don't fight back. They began to walk and Kyoko look at Kuon with a glare "_if your friend__ hurt my sister, I'll __personally__ haunt him down_" Kuon smirks and answered _"__after what we s__a__w, I think your sister __is capable of taking care of him_" Kyoko blush remembering the passionate Kiss.

when she come back to earth, she was sitting in a fauteuils next to a fireplace with Kuon next to her, her hand still in his. She looks around and saw they were in a library. She look at Kuon confused, he smiles "_I just want to talks to you__" _she nodded shy_ "__what do you want to__ talk about__?_"

He squeezes her hand "_ allowed me to take care of your heart"_ She looks at him afraid and try to take her hand back, he won't allow her and tell with urgency in his voice "_I know you're afraid that you surely hate me for leaving you when we were younger but I'__ll never do it a__gain__, But I love the little girl that treat me as a human begin, that smile at me and made me __laugh and I__ love the young woman that dance with me, that prote__ct her sister__s__, that keep __preciously__ my__ gem that I give her years ago. I know that you had a difficult love__ with that jer__k but I'm not him, I'll take care of you and __treasure__ you and you maybe didn't know but you already have my heart in your hand_" He looks down afraid to see rejection in her eyes.

After minutes of silence, he feel a hand touching his cheek, he looks up and locks eyes with amber own full of understanding "_I'm not __really__ at ease with love but if it's you, I can tried_" he quickly stands, pick her up and spin around while laughing he finally put her down and she had to grab him, waiting for her head to stop spinning.

He hugs her rapidly thanking her for giving him a chance; she smiles happily at him and grab his hand "_we need to go down, the ball is going to end and I don't want my sisters to be alone""_ He nodded.

They go down and they saw that half of the people had already left.

Few girl come toward them but seeing the Prince holding the hand of a woman they quickly left them alone but glare at Kyoko before turning around.

The couple went to Kyoko's sisters and seeing Kanae alone, she smirks. Chiori and Kana greet her sister and her companion; they openly stare at their join hands. They look up at their sister "_well?_" Kyoko just smile at them .kanae and Chiori look at the Prince and say at the same time "_Prince or not, __you made her cry and you are died"_ Kuon bows to the girls accepting their warning.

When he stand right again, he saw that his beloved is going to attack, she wear a sweet smile "_Kanae?_" when the said girl look at her she say in a teasing voice "_where is your gallant?_" Kanae blush and Chiori look surprise but quickly regain composure and smirk with Kyoko "_Gal__l__ant? Who __is this man__ that __made my__ cold heart sister blush?__" _Kanae looks between the two girl and before she can denied anything Kyoko throw the last blow "_oh! It's __K__uon's __best friend__, you know the one __w__ith glasses, they were kissing in the garden_" Chiroi and Kyoko look at Kanae taking another shade of red "_kissing!"_

Kuon tug on Kyoko's hand and she saw him looking at something on their left, she looks to and saw just few feet away a blushing Yashiro. Kuon smiles at his friends _" come on yashiro, it's just teasing_" Yashiro shook his head but come to them and put his arms around the still blushing Kanae "_you don't need to blush so much __K__anae , __K__yoko and I both s__aw__ th__a__t you couldn__'__t stop looking at him all the time __that w__e__had en__ter the ballroom_"

Kyoko shook her head while laughing when she look up she locks eyes with Kanae and she saw her sister smirk before looking at Chiori she say "_C__hi__o__ri you are the last one without someone by your side, do you need help?"_ Kanae smirks thinking that she win the verbal battle but Chiori smiles tenderly "_sorry __K__anae but I'm already __e__ngaged and I'm sur__e__ my fiancé won__'__t be happy tha__t my sister try to make my go out__ with someone else_"

both girls were dumb " _who?when?why?_" Chiori smirks "_Y__uusei __I__shibashi, tonight, because we love each other_"

Kanae nodded and Kyoko a little hurt ask " _why didn't you tell us?_" Chiori smiles at her "_because you w__ere hurt because of that jerk, I__ didn't want to hurt yo__u__ more_" Kyoko nodded understanding;

Chiori smiles and with a teasing voice say "you_ don't have to worry, __I'__ll have tell you soon __after__ all I'__ll be married in three __month_" after a minutes of silence a what was echoing in the ballroom making the people still here, looking toward two girl wearing flashy pink dress hitting a third one.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting next to her fiancé Kuon, Kyoko was smiling at her sister and her husband. She watch amusedly her father crying his eyes out and her mother harassing Kanae and Yashiro. She look up at Kuon and saw him look back at her with love and she smiles resting her head on his shoulder. "_do you think that our __marriage will__ be as beautiful as this one?_" Kuon eyes widen but quickly come back to normal size, with a kiss on her forehead he say "_our will be better because I'll be going to married my beautiful fiancé and just that made it so much better_" Kyoko laughs, she look right and left seeing none looking at them,, she kiss him passionately but they were rapidly interrupt by snickers coming from Kanae and Yashiro

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It is the big day, Kyoko was nervous and her mother was fusing around, arranging her makeup, her hair. Kanae and Chiori was there smiling at them; they talk and tease and Kyoko finally relax. She was interrupt by Maria throwing herself in the room, saying "_it's time, it's time_" Kyoko stands up and went to Maria, Kyoko hug her little sister and says "_led__ the way, flowers girl_" Maria smile and go toward their father that was going to give his daughter away to her prince

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kuon was wake up by giggle next to him, he turn around and put his arms around his beloved "_why are you laughing, honey?_" Kyoko look up and say still laughing "please_, when we'll going to be married, __prevent__ father and __the president__ to wear __chickens__ suit_" Kuon looks confuse at his fiancé, Kyoko shrugged " _I have a weird dream, do you want me to tell you? Dear prince?"_ Kuon smiles and nodded, fully awake and waiting for he is sure a really good dream

* * *

a one shot, hope you had enjoy, and a sorry gift for the one waiting for my other story, I need to do some search and it maybe take some time.


End file.
